


Пепел, который стучит

by Сашка_О (AgnessaAgni)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%9E
Summary: Фикс-ит Эндгейма.





	Пепел, который стучит

“Виртуальная реальность” — про эту штуку Стиву объяснял Тони.  
Тони.  
“Жить надо только вперёд,” — это Стиву сказала Наташа.  
Наташа.  
Стив держит их обоих у сердца, но он так устал. У его сердца, как у какого костерка, собралась, кстати, неплохая компания. Жаль, им там не тепло. Никакие костры не способны уже их согреть.

***  
Стив делает шаг.  
Стив делает шаг в капсулу, потом — из капсулы.  
Стив делает шаг со сцены — и оказывается на войне.  
Стив делает шаг — и теряет друга.  
Стив делает шаг — и засыпает на долгие семьдесят лет, а мир не стоит на месте. Мир идёт вперед. Вперёд и вперёд. Стив за ним не поспевает. Нельзя просто проснуться и жить дальше.   
А, нет. Стив думает, был дураком: можно. Можно было. Жить, радоваться, наслаждаться каждой минутой. Он всё… проебал (“Не выражаться!”).  
Стив не успевает и позже, и фатально, и он на самом деле виноват.  
Стив тогда в отчаянии делает шаг.   
И это шаг назад.

***  
Мир кажется ярче, чем он помнит. Он ярок до резкости, он напоминает детский мультик. Небо ядовито-голубое, кирпич домов — оглушительно-красный. Стив его даже трогает, но на ощупь он совершенно обычный, холодный и шершавый. Хорошо. А то Стив думал уж было, что промахнулся и попал не туда.   
Теперь у него куча дел. Ему нужно разложить некоторые вещи по местам, в том числе у себя в голове.  
Он начинает привыкать к режущей глаза яркости. Он задумывается: как странно болтаться в киселе странного закольцованного времени меж двух войн. 

***  
Помада Пегги ещё ярче, чем помнилось.  
— Танец? Я обещал.  
Глаза Пегги блестят от непролитых слёз и потому кажутся особенно красивыми.  
Виртуальная реальность — это когда не на самом деле. Ты, например, лежишь на кушетке или в кресле, а тебе кажется, что ты сражаешься, бежишь по пересеченной местности, угоняешь автомобиль или вот — танцуешь.  
Где-то далеко, знает Стив, Баки уже усадили в кресло.   
Где-то далеко вызревает Холодная война.  
В виртуальной реальности можно всё переиграть, но потом ты снимаешь очки и встаешь из кресла, а мир стоял где стоит и не изменился ни капельки.  
Очки виртуальной реальности — они же розовые.

***  
Он пробует быть с Пегги. Он растерян и тень этой растерянности иной раз видит и на её лице. Будто бы она тоже чувствует, что что-то не так.  
Они спят в одной постели и просыпаются одновременно, и вместе встречают рассветы.  
И Стив порывается что-то сказать, а Пегги — что-то ответить, но оба хранят молчание.  
У Стива в груди костёр всё разрастается.  
Стиву нужна пауза: остановиться, согнуться пополам и пытаться дышать.

***  
Стив оглядывается по сторонам: нестерпимо-звонкое синее небо и невыносимо-красный кирпич домов. Пегги, которая уже давно — прошлое, только не знает об этом.   
Пегги, гроб которой Стив нёс на плечах (это довольно странно: похоронить человека раньше, чем узнать вкус его губ).  
Пегги, у которой Стив забирает её собственное время для шагов вперёд и только вперёд — в он ведь только такой её знает и любит.  
— Пегги, — говорит он. — У нас с тобой никогда не будет детей. Но у тебя с другим мужчиной — будут. Я их видел, они очень похожи на тебя.  
Пегги кивает, её глаза снова блестят от непролитых слёз, но тень растерянности превращается в уверенное понимание.

***  
Стив останавливается, сгибается пополам и дышит.

***  
Стив сжимает кулаки: несправедливо, чтобы невозможно было спасти человека, который больше других этого заслужил.   
Тони удалось вернуть к жизни половину Земли (и даже — половину обитаемой Вселенной), но на то он и Тони Старк.   
Стив знает двух человек, всего двух, которые теперь точно должны быть спасены.  
Щелчком тут не обойтись, нужно будет придумать что-то другое, а придумывал у них обычно Тони.  
Что ж, тогда Стиву понадобится побольше времени, но у него, кажется, его до чёртиков много — слишком много для одного человека. Он, если понадобится, готов поделиться.  
Но — шаг за шагом — он идёт к Тони Старку. Он снова живёт вперёд и только вперёд.  
И он всё ближе.


End file.
